


Heartache

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Sad, Short One Shot, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus gets a visit from Ragnor.





	Heartache

Magnus is smiling so hard his face hurts. It’s a perfect sunny day as he watches Madzie run circles around the park, Alec doing his best to keep up without having to activate a stamina rune.

“She’s a cute kid,” someone comments and Magnus’s heart stutters in his chest as he immediately recognizes the voice.

His smile falls and his throat tenses.

“Ragnor,” he whispers, turning to and seeing his friend.

“In the flesh,” Ragnor says with a short gesture, not as fond of theatrical gestures as Magnus his.

Magnus loves him for it, loves and misses him for all that he is- was; even the stuff that irritated him when he was alive.

“Well sort of,” Ragnor corrects.

“I miss you,” he confesses, because he’s not sure how long Ragnor will stay. How long he can stay.

“Why? I’m with you all the time, with Cat too.”

Magnus gestures to where he can hear Madzie squealing as Alec continues to chase her, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of his friend.

“She’s Catarina’s.”

Ragnor nods. “I know. I’ve seen them quite a bit over the years. The little tyke has gotten very brave under all of your guidance.”

“It’s mostly Cat,” Magnus responds, because of course.

“Of course, it usually was that way, doesn’t mean you don’t’ deserve any credit, High Warlock of Alicante.”

“Who would have thought?” Ragnor asks, when Magnus doesn’t respond.

“Certainly not me,” Magnus replies.

Ragnor snorts. “Well that’s a lie. Always thought quite highly of yourself, and others, I bet you imagined this the moment you laid eyes on that man.”

Magnus shakes his head, but he knows Ragnor is only teasing.

“Regardless, I’m happy for you. You deserve all of it and more.”

“What are you doing here?” Magnus finally asks.

He’s seen Ragnor a few times over the years, but only in times of despair, which certainly isn’t right now. Ragnor frowns, shifts uncomfortably.

 

“This kind of magic can only last for so long. I’ve tried to use it sparingly, but even then, time wears on it.”

Magnus nods; he should have expected this but he hadn’t. He never really got the chance to say goodbye and he hear is with the chance but his throat is clogged, voice not working.

“I know kid, I’m gonna miss you too.” 

There is no one in the world left alive who can call Magnus kid.

“Please, there has to be some way,” Magnus manages, but even now he can see Ragnor is beginning to fade.

“There are so many ways, my dear boy. Keep telling your husband stories of us, and I know it’s hard but please you and Cat tell little Madzie about me. I want her to know her Uncle Ragnor more than she does. It’s hard for Catarina, you both downplay it so much.”

Magnus nods. “You’re one of the best men I have ever known, I love you.”

It’s something he never told him while he was alive but he knows that Ragnor knew it anyways.

Ragnor smiles even as he continues to fade. “Like you didn’t show me that every time we spoke. I love you too and hope we don’t see each other again for a long long time.”

Magnus eyes shine and he reaches out to touch his friends’ warmth as he fades to nothing.

“Everything okay?” Alec asks, out of breath as he comes over to Magnus’s bench. Madzie his behind him, eyes wide with concern.

Magnus shakes his head, clears his throat.

“Actually, there’s somewhere I want to take you, the both of you, if you don’t mind?”

Alec nods. “We were both getting tired anyways.”

Magnus smiles, though he knows they both would have played for hours if Madzie wanted. 

“Excellent, it’s a delicious little dessert place,” Madzie claps her hands the word dessert, “Ragnor loved it.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec replies, in that soft, understanding way of his.

They each grab one of Madzie’s hands, kissing above her head and begin their journey, Magnus heart aches but his strides our full of purpose.


End file.
